


4 Am.

by nikogda



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Adult Content, F/F, Girl Direction, Kisses, Late at Night, Mention of Zayn lol, coffee shop AU, girl harry, girl louis, innuendos, over the clothes touching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-07 02:47:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18864163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nikogda/pseuds/nikogda
Summary: And like always, her eyes landed on Louis. Louis, the girl with the short brown chestnut hair with the fringe that falls in her face, sometimes blocking out the vibrant blue of her left eye. There’s a slight curl to her fringe and Harry is always tempted to tug on it. She has known Louis for a year and a half now. Well, sort of known her. Harry sees her five days a week between the hours of three and four thirty in the morning. When the world around them is hushed away in their beds and away from the reality of life for a couple of hours. Louis lifts her head from where she’s cleaning up and smiles when she spots Harry.Or... two girls fall in love at 4 am when the world is asleep.





	4 Am.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [homosociallyyours](https://archiveofourown.org/users/homosociallyyours/gifts).



> This is a late, late birthday fic for [Megan](https://homosociallyyours.tumblr.com/). I am so sorry that it has taken so long for me to get this to you. I am sorry it is also un-betad! All mistakes are mine and I hope there are not many, lol. Happy Birthday, I am sorry this is late! Stay wonderful!

The sun had set hours ago, leaving Harry’s part of the world cloaked in the dark as she walked down the empty city street. Her untied converse slipped slightly against her bare heel as she walked. She tugs up the oversized pink floral pyjamas bottoms, stopping to roll the bottom of the legs up to her calf to keep them from getting dirty. A strand of hair that has fallen free from her bun tickles her back as she walks and she sighs, pulling open the heavy glass door of the twenty-four-hour coffee shop. Harry had discovered it almost a year ago one night on her way home from work. The name had caught her interest, Pink Turtle. The interior is warming and calming. The aroma that lingers in the air is comforting in a way. It isn’t an overly done coffee scent and she always takes a deep breath as she walks in. 

And like always, her eyes landed on Louis. Louis, the girl with the short brown chestnut hair with the fringe that falls in her face, sometimes blocking out the vibrant blue of her left eye. There’s a slight curl to her fringe and Harry is always tempted to tug on it. She has known Louis for a year and a half now. Well, sort of known her. Harry sees her five days a week between the hours of three and four thirty in the morning. When the world around them is hushed away in their beds and away from the reality of life for a couple of hours. Louis lifts her head from where she’s cleaning up and smiles when she spots Harry. 

Harry walks up to the counter and holds out her membership card, the discount on her two dollar tea drops the cost to a dollar twenty-five. Harry sometimes thinks that getting her own chamomile tea and making it at home is smarter. But if she does that, she won’t get to see Louis and watch her smile. A smile that causes Harry’s knees to go weak. She doesn’t even have to speak anymore, Louis is so accustomed to Harry being there Monday through Friday that she takes the card and swipes it before moving to make her order. Harry isn’t stupid though when she notices that Louis sometimes swipes her employee card, causing Harry to not owe anything. Harry never takes a receipt so it took her a while to catch on. She thinks she may not have even caught on to it had Louis not accidentally handed Harry her own employee card in the first place.

Louis glances over at Harry as she begins to make her order. “How’s the night treating you?”

Harry looks towards Louis and nods slightly, “Same as always. How has your night been?” 

Louis focuses on pouring the boiling water into the to go cup before looking over at Harry, her fringe has slipped into her eye and Harry’s lips twitch. “It actually got really busy an hour or so ago. Had eight people come in all together. They were headed to the airport.” 

Louis finishes making Harry’s drink and sets it on the counter before she takes a drink from an oversized plastic cup. She licks her lips after and Harry adverts her eyes, walking over to her tea. The cups warm in her palms and she puts it back, nudging it towards Louis slowly with her finger.    
  
“You forgot my ice,” Harry says quietly, “What are you drinking tonight?” she tags on because she felt bad pointing out the slight mistake. Harry always takes a few cubes of ice in her tea. Louis rarely forgets but sometimes Harry wishes she did it on purpose to keep her there longer. 

“Chocolate Dr Pepper, with cherry this time,” Louis responds as she drops a few pieces of ice in Harry's tea. 

“That’s gross.” She wrinkled her nose as Louis picked up the large plastic cup and took a heavy sip. 

“You haven’t tried it, how would you know?” 

Harry takes her cup and shrugs, “I don’t intend to find out. I have a mind you know.” 

Louis hums as she wipes the counter down, looking over at Harry and narrows her eyes, “A beautiful mind with poor tastes in beverages”

“My poor tastes keeps me coming back though.” 

“I’m glad it does.” She smiles at Harry as she flicks her fringe from her face. 

“Is Z working tonight?” Harry asks and she isn’t sure why she asked. Zayn comes in twice a week to start the muffins for the work commute once the sun starts to rise and the people begin to do the same and slowly trickle inside looking for caffeine. Harry rarely sees Zayn and often she forgets she’s there unless she comes up front and snags bottled water from the cooler. 

“Her hours are Tuesday and Thursday now.” Louis responds before raising an eyebrow, “Why? You need her?” 

Harry shakes her head, “Oh no, I was just asking.” 

Louis slowly nods, “Well the muffins are just me. Me and my muffins.” 

“I’m sure your muffin is good.” She watches as Louis snorts and Harry blinks a moment before her face burns.    
  
“I have to go. Night, Louis” She turns away and leaves quicker than she entered, turning right on her way out and walking seven steps before realising she was going the wrong way. 

She turns around and rushes back the other way, glancing in the coffee shop to see Louis start to laugh when she hurries by. 

Once Harry is home and inside her studio apartment, she sighs as she takes a long sip of her tea that has warmed enough to drink by now and sits on her bed. She mumbles about needing to watch what comes out of her mouth as she kicks her shoes off and falls back on her bed. She glares at the peeling popcorn ceiling above her and sighs. It wouldn’t be the first time that Harry let words slip from her mouth that should not be uttered. And she’s sure it won’t be the last either. As much as she would like to tell herself to stay away from the coffee shop she can’t. The tea is subpar and Louis is very, very much better than the tea. She’s spent so much money on the tea just to see Louis, just to have her look at her and smile. Harry’s stomach twists and she feels warm and excited and it feels so amazing. She knows that it’s all one-sided and yet, she keeps going back. Someday she thinks she will stop but she knows as she takes another long sip of her tea and slips into bed, tugging a throw blanket across her eyes. She'll be repeating tonight all over again in twenty-four hours. 

 

♡♥♡ 

Louis isn’t up front when Harry walks in the next night. She’s wearing red flannel bottoms tonight and an oversized hoodie. It’s stuffy but she’s cranky and tired. She almost didn’t take the short walk to the Pink Turtle to get her tea tonight but she also really wanted to see Louis. Work had been awful and she thought she may lose her job. She works Customer Service and is able to work from home. She ended up in an argument with someone and called them a flaming douche canoe. Her boss ended up calling her immediately and told her to take two days off for probation. She hears Louis’ laugh and watches as she comes from the kitchen back into view and Harry feels like all the stress from that night just slowly begins to seep away when Louis’ eyes catch hers and her smile drops. Harry walks towards the register with a sigh as she plops her arms and head down onto the counter with a groan. 

She can smell Louis before she hears her before she feels her breath flitter across the hair over her ear. She smells like mint and chocolate. “What’s wrong, love?” Louis asks quietly. Like she’s asking for some big secret.

Harry straightens up and is startled slightly when she sees just how close Louis got to her. “I called a customer a flaming douche canoe” she frowns and watches as Louis’ eyebrows raise and her face grows into a grin. 

“If you laugh I am never coming back here.” She points her finger at Louis.

Louis wraps her hand around Harry’s finger and tugs her back towards the counter. “Did they deserve it?” 

“She refused to do everything that I had asked her to do to go through the basic steps before we can do anything from our end. They are stupid and I agree with many when they laugh at, have you tried turning it on and off? Because it’s so stupid but sometimes that fixes somethings. Most people who do call have and do go through the same steps. So I told her to stop being a flaming douche canoe and turn it on and off.” 

Louis nods, “I see. Well if it helps you any, I had to call Z in because the ovens aren’t working.”    
  
“What will you guys do?” Harry asks as she leans on the counter, feeling herself relax and slowly forgetting about work. 

“I don’t know. A big part of our morning rush income are those damn muffins.” Her eyes glance at Harry and the corner of her lip twitches. Harry slightly shakes her head, “I mean I can’t blame them.” 

Harry’s eyes narrow and she straightens up as Louis smiles slowly, “My muffin is good.” 

“Son of a bitch, Louis.” 

Louis stood up and headed over to start making Harry’s tea, glancing over at her once more before focusing on what she’s doing. Harry went over to the counter where the items were served. She tugged the pencil that her hair was wrapped around and let her hair fall loose, the lingering scent of her rosewater shampoo hitting her nose. She grabbed part of her hair and brought it to her face, as her eyes closed and she smiled. The smell of rosewater was calming to Harry and one of her favourite smells. She opens her eyes to find Louis watching her. She drops her hair and clasps her hands in front of her. 

Harry smiled at Louis who smiled back and sat the tea on the counter. “Extra ice for the extra nice.” 

Harry laughed and took the cup, “Thank you, Louis.” She smiles once more and watches Louis nod. 

“Sorry about your ovens.” She offers as she backs towards the door. 

Louis shrugs, “It is what it is, love. Have a good rest of your night. I hope tomorrow treats you better.” 

Harry smiles at that before turning and walking away. She strolls home slowly, taking her time as she does. Her tea long gone by the time the dark sky glows lighter. She tilts her head up to the sky as she walks, the stars above slowly disappearing and the air feels cooler, lighter around her in the morning twilight. She gets to her complex and heads up to her apartment, locking the door behind her before stripping on her way to the bed and crawling on to it. It’s a mattress on the floor with a six random throw pillows and four throw blankets with nothing matching. Harry tucks three regular pillows into the corner and tugs her blankets up over her face as she curls up and lets her eyes drift closed. She slow breathes in and out, her thoughts drifting to Louis, picturing her walking home, the imaginary scenery of an apartment that Harry has never seen, likely never will see fills her mind until she drifts off to sleep. 

 

♡♥♡

It’s Friday and it’s two am. Harry didn’t work and felt like taking a walk. She went down to the beach and stuck her bare toes into the water as the tide came and went, counting the stars as she hummed a tune in her head before she got bored and the sand itched the back of her bare thighs. She didn’t feel like going home tonight, she didn’t feel like being alone tonight. She felt like company but had none as she hadn’t had the chance to go out and make friends. It wasn’t that Harry didn’t have any it was that she had different hours from the ones she did. Also, she was a homebody and a lover of the night. She prefers to stay in, tucked into her bed and watching Netflix or taking late night walks to the beach over bars and loud diners. She debated going home for a few hours but really did not want to. She wanted to go to the Pink Turtle. She wanted to see Louis. A weird longing to see her smile. 

She approached the coffee shop, stopping outside to try and dump remaining sand from her yellow slip on vans before wiping any sand that may have lingered on her thighs. She was wearing cut off shorts and a crop top with her hair pulled up. It was a hot summer night tonight and she didn’t even want to be in clothes. Which was part of the reason she left her apartment, the window air conditioner wasn’t helping any and she needed to cool off. She spots Louis leaning on the counter, a pencil in her hand as she focuses on a notepad in front of her. Harry watches her for a few moments, lost in the way her hair keeps falling in front of her face, the way she sticks her tongue out of the corner of her mouth and frowns.

A voice startles Harry and she looks over, a man trying to get into the coffee shop with a heavy set frown. Harry quickly apologises, glancing back into the coffee shop. The man enters in a huff and walks in, Louis smiling at him with a small friendly wave, nothing at all like the ones she gives to Harry. Harry takes a deep breath and heads into the coffee shop. She walks up just as the man turns away from the register and goes over to the serving counter to wait. Louis is already making his order and hasn’t noticed Harry yet. 

She doesn’t notice Harry either after she has served the man and he’s left. She goes about wiping off the counters and heads back over to the station. Harry leans on the counter by the register and watches her before she spots a pencil. Harry slowly pushes the pencil off the counter, watching it fall to the floor and Louis stops, turns around and smiles. 

“Hey, love. How’s your night going? A bit early, no?” She asks Harry as she walks over to the register. 

Harry shrugs, “I was bored and thought I’d see my favourite person a little earlier tonight.” 

Louis nods, “You missed Zayn.” 

Harry snorts and rolls her eyes, “You know who I mean.”   
  
Louis shrugs as she goes about making Harry’s order for her. Harry watches Louis for a moment before she heads to the serving counter. 

Louis looks over at her and nods towards a table, “Feel like sitting for a bit?” 

Harry nods, “Yeah I can.” She smiles and turns to walk away but stops when she hears a commotion behind her. She turns back to see Louis out of site and walks back to the counter, finding Louis on the floor wiping up a spill. 

“What happened?” 

Louis looks up and clears her throat, “Just uhm. Dropped the tea is all.” 

“Why’s that?” Harry asks and leans on the counter. She watches as Louis gets up and starts her order over again. “Are you okay? Did you get burned?” 

Louis shakes her head before glancing away quickly, “I’m fine. I’ll bring you your tea.” 

Harry frowns slightly before turning to go sit t the small two-seater round table in the corner. She pulled one leg up onto the chair, her knee to her chest as she picked at her shoe. A thread along the stitching over the top had begun to fray. Harry hears a mumbled curse and quick footsteps approaching her and she glances up to see Louis holding a clear plastic cup filled with cherries between her teeth as she sets a large styrofoam cup down. 

Harry pulls Louis’ cup towards her and pulls the lid off, looking inside before sniffing the brown liquid. “What do you have tonight?” She asks as she puts the lid back on. 

Louis sits down and picks up a cherry, “Chocolate Cherry Dr Pepper. You should try it.” 

Harry scrunches her nose up and shakes her head, pushing the cup towards Louis. It's almost too warm for hot tea and yet, here she is. Sitting in the coffee shop in the late hours of the night, - or far, far too early hours of the morning, however you look at it- sipping on hot tea. 

"Want to eat my cherry?" Louis asks and Harry chokes, looking over at Louis with wide eyes.

Harry coughs a few times before she blinks, looking at Louis. Louis raises an eyebrow and holds a cherry out.

"Well? Do you?" Louis asks again. She dangles a cherry at Harry who laughs softly. 

Their feet touch under the table as she takes the cherry stem from between Louis’ slender fingers and plucks the cherry from it with her lips wrapped around it. She watches Louis raise an eyebrow before she takes a long sip of her soda. Harry chews on the sweet filled fruit as she looks around the empty coffee shop. Her eyes slowly fall back on Louis who’s got a cherry stem between her teeth and it disappears into her mouth. Harry frowns with slight disgust as she watches Louis. Louis’ eyes drift from the window to Harry and she smiles. Her jaws moving slightly and Harry frowns more. Louis grins before she sticks her tongue out. The cherry stem is sitting on the tip of her tongue, tied into a knot and Harry’s eyebrows shoot up. Louis takes it off her tongue and wipes it on her shirt before she sets it on the lid of Harry’s cup. 

She smiles and leaves the cherry stem on her lid as she cautiously takes a sip. They sit in comfortable silence, sipping their drinks and eating the cherries. A few times their fingers bump as they both reach into the plastic cup. It feels different for Harry as she sits here with Louis. Normally Louis is behind the counter talking to her but not she’s sitting at a table with Harry. Harry stretches her leg out and feels something rub her thigh slightly and she looks over at the large picture window, she noticed earlier she could see their reflection in it. She swallows when she realises Louis’ sock covered foot is moving along her calf. Louis’ sock is bright orange and very obvious in the reflection and Harry feels her face warming. 

“You’re beautiful Harry.” It’s a sudden statement that has Harry snapping her eyes back to Louis who’s looking at her intently. 

“Where did this come from?” She asks her before pushing her cup aside. 

“I just thought you should know. Sometimes I see you and I am just amazed that a creature like you speaks to me.”  

“Louis, why wouldn’t I? You’re absolutely stunning to me.” She watches as Louis ducks her head. “It’s true and you should know it.” 

Louis looks back at Harry and smiles a little, her hand shakes slightly as she picks up the empty plastic cup and scoots the chair back to get up. She seems off and nervous and Harry’s not sure why as she watches Louis wander over to the counter and lean across it. One shoeless foot dangling behind her as she bends her knee. She hops back and heads back to the table, a couple more cherries in the cup as she sits down. She picks one up and plucks it off the stem with her fingers before she pops it in her mouth. Harry watches her and their eyes meet. Louis pushes the cherry between her lips before she presses her lips down on it, juice running across her lips and down her chin slightly. Harry suddenly wants to kiss her and she glances away quickly. 

The door opens and the sound of laughter and chatter fills the empty coffee shop and pops the bubble that had surrounded Harry and Louis. Louis sighs and pushes the cup of cherries over to Harry as she reaches down and tugs her shoe back on. She gets up and walks over to Harry and leans in with one hand on the table and the other on the back of Harry’s chair, her lips close to Harry’s ear.    
  
“We should have dinner sometime.”    
  
Harry feels a shiver work it’s way through her and she nods slowly, feeling as Louis stands up, putting some space between them. She glances back at the customers. “I’ll be with you guys in a moment.” She tosses out in a chirpy voice. One of them nods back at her. 

Her eyes meet Harry’s and Harry nods, “Yeah.”    
  
Louis smirks and hurries off towards the register so she can get back to work. Harry finishes off her tea as Louis helps the three people who’d come in. She picks up the cup and takes the cherry stem, putting it inside her empty cup and grabbing the cherries and Louis’ soda cup in her hands as she walks over to the register. The people are still crowding around the register, slowly taking their order and her eyes meet Louis’ as she works. Harry walks over to the half swing door and pushes it with her foot to nudge it as she walks through it so she is behind the counter. She walks over to Louis and sets her cup down where she always keeps it and sees a marker, grabbing it she scribbles her name and number on Louis’ soda cup. She smiles at Louis who returns it and grabs the cherries, setting one down beside the straw on Louis’ cup and turns to leave.    
  
She heads out the door and in the direction of her apartment, smiling to herself. 

 

♡♥♡

Harry doesn’t know when to expect something from Louis and forces herself to keep positive thoughts about the situation. Its Saturday afternoon and she’s laying in the floor of her studio apartment with her feet up on the wall. She’s beneath the large window that’s open with a box fan blowing on her from by the foot of her bed when her phone pings. It pings once more while she’s getting up and then again as she picks up her phone. It’s an unknown number and she opens it, smiling when she realises it is Louis. 

While she’s smiling another text comes through and she laughs.

She types out a response and sits on the small two seater sofa. 

She bites her bottom lip and stares at her words and decides to hit send and groans, dropping her phone on the large rug. It hits her foot instead and she curses under her breath. Her phone starts to ring and she eyes it before picking it up and answering it.    
  
“Hello?”    
  
“Harry? It’s Louis.” She sounds like she’s whispering and Harry can hear a door closing. 

“Hi, Louis. How are you” She asks as she bites her knuckle, embarrassed by herself.

“Good, how’s your day going? I never speak to you during the day.”    
  
“Good, hot but good. You?”   
  
“I just woke up and texted you,” Louis responds and Harry hums. They fall quiet and as Harry goes to speak Louis beats her to it. 

“Are we on the same page?” She asks and Harry frowns slightly, unsure how she means.   
  
“About? Dinner?”   
  
She can hear Louis take a deep breath before letting it out, “Yes that too but. Other things.”   
  
Harry nods and hopes they are if she is getting what Louis is very horribly hinting at. She wants to be sure but she feels like Louis isn’t going to outright say it and she doesn’t want to either. But she sighs and nods to herself, closing her eyes.    
  
“I like you. A lot Louis.” It’s out and she clenches her fist, her nails digging into her palm. She’s glad she keeps them short because they kind of hurt. 

“We are on the same page. That’s great because I want this to be a date, you know?” Is all Louis says and it’s enough for Harry because she finds herself smiling and relaxing back into her small sofa. 

They chat a little more before making plans for Louis to come over to Harry’s since Louis lives with roommates and also because Harry really wanted to cook for Louis. So it was set and she was nervous as she started to clean her studio apartment. She hated how hot it was this time of year and wished she’d actually paid for her air conditioner to get fixed. But since Louis would be over in a couple of hours, Harry would have to resort to the window unit that was in the other window. She walked over and turned it on as high as she could before closing up her apartment and getting to cleaning up. It wasn’t messy but due to the hours, she kept she tend to just toss things around.    
  
Harry wasn’t a nervous person. She really wasn’t. She was an outgoing but shy person. She loved being with people but also liked to keep to herself sometimes. Sit in quiet corners away from crowds or sit in a group and be loud. But right now her stomach was twisting and the flutter of butterflies flowing all around her insides. She was sitting on a folded throw blanket in between her sofa and a small coffee table. The late evening sun casting it’s orange glow down on her through the now open shades as she tilted her head slowly from side to side and breathed in deeply, letting it flow from her lips in slow breaths. She was trying to center herself, calm herself. Breathing in and out slowly as she felt light and flowy. She wasn’t sure if that was a word but it was how she felt. A knock on her door startled her and she sighed, stretched in place and taking a few more slow breaths before getting up and grabbing the blanket, tossing it on her small two seater sofa. She quickly blew the candle that she’d lit a few hours ago, out as she reached for the lock on the large metal door of her studio apartment. She peered through the peephole and saw Louis slowly swaying in the all, a messenger bag over her shoulders. 

Harry jogged in place with excitement, a few giggles spilling from her glossed lips as she cleared her throat and opened the door. 

“Louis! Hey, come in” She stepped aside to let her in and smiled as she walked passed her.    
  
Louis smelled different, not like coffee beans and sweets. She smelled like peonies and sunflowers, and something airy. Harry wanted to lean in and smell her again. Instead, she locked the door and watched as Louis walked into the small apartment, looking around and looking at the large overgrown ivy that was slowly climbing up one of the many windows. There was something amazing happening inside Harry’s mind and she tried to figure it out. Tried to center her thoughts on the emotion she was feeling. When she realised what she felt she cleared her throat and rushed into the kitchen to check on her homemade pizza. She stood up as she closed the oven and turned around, jumping with a slight yelp when she was face to face with Louis.    
Her bag was off her shoulder and she had her hands in the pockets of her shorts. She looked soft and sweet and Harry bit her bottom lip as Louis stared at her. 

“Why are you so amazing?” Louis spoke and it was almost like a whisper. The look on her face causes Harry to suspect that she didn’t mean to say that out loud. Louis quickly turns and walks away and Harry watches her go back to the window with the ivy. Harry glances at the timer and the pizza and turns them both off, the pizza is pretty much done. She walks into the living room and over to Louis, walking up behind her. Louis’ fingers are brushing across a large leaf and Harry swallows as she reaches out and runs her fingers up Louis’ bare upper arm, they slip beneath the sleeve of her shirt and over her shoulder, pushing the fabric up. Louis’ hand drops and she slowly turns around to face Harry. 

“Can I kiss you, Louis?” Harry asks, her eyes scanning Louis' face. 

Louis slowly smiles as she nods quickly, “Please do”   


Harry smiles, left dimple showing as she pulls her hand back and brushed her fingertips beneath Louis’ chin. It pulls Louis in and Harry meets her in the middle. Their lips meet in a soft, gentle kiss and Harry can feel Louis smile against her lips before they both spill laughter and part. 

“I’m happy you’re here,” Harry says and Louis nods.

“Me too.”    
  
Harry leans in once more and kisses Louis one more time, not giving her a chance to kiss back before she breaks it and heads into the kitchen, swaying her hips as she walks away. 

 

♡♥♡

The dinner was amazing, or so Louis had said countless times since they finished eating almost an hour and a half ago. Every time she said it it was when they fell silent and Harry was worried there wasn’t anything clicking between them. But every time Louis would look over at her she would blush and her body would flush with heat. They were currently sitting side by side on Harry’s two seater sofa, their bare thighs touching. Louis was scratching her thigh, her pinky slightly touching Harry’s and Harry was watching her hand closely. She wanted Louis’ hand on her thighs, wanted to feel Louis’ hand on her skin, feel her everywhere she could. 

The air slowly began to build around them, a charged feeling drifting between the two of them and Harry swallowed. She ran her hands over her thighs and licked her lips that were bare of her lip gloss from earlier. She felt like the earth was spinning faster and faster by the moment as she looked over at Louis, as the desire to touch her filled her more and more. It wasn’t a new thing. It was something she’d always wanted. Since she first met her. And now the anticipation is slowly building up and she isn’t sure if it is even necessary. She looks over at Louis who’s staring at her. Her head slightly tilted. 

“I should go. It’s getting late and…” She looks away as she trails off. 

“You should stay,” Harry says and it’s her turn to look away now. But she can feel Louis’ eyes on her. 

She feels a hand on her thigh and she looks down, finding Louis’ hand tracing the hem of her shorts. She swallows and looks at Louis. Louis is watching her own hand draw little lines back and forth on Harry’s thigh. 

“Look at me, Louis.” 

Louis slowly draws her attention up to Harry’s face and Harry nods slightly before she leans forward, “I want to kiss you.” She watches Louis nod slowly, “I want to kiss your lips and taste the sweetness of the chocolates you ate on them.” Her lips brush across Louis’ and she lets her eyes fall closed as they both press forward. The kiss is slow, a lingering drawn out kiss before their lips part and their tongues touch. Harry hears Louis sigh and she runs her hand up Louis’ thigh. 

Harry breaks the kiss, keeping their lips close as she whispers, “I want to kiss your neck and taste the salt of your skin.” She can hear Louis swallow and feels her nod slightly before she kisses along her jaw and down to her neck, slowly dragging her tongue across the smooth skin.    
  
Louis smells sweet and the scent of peonies and sunflowers once again flow across her senses as she inhales with her lips on Louis’ neck. It takes Harry a moment to register that Louis’ hand has drifted between her thighs. Harry parts her legs slightly, feeling Louis move her hand inward and against the seam of the denim jean shorts. She moans softly against Louis’ neck. 

“I want to kiss you everywhere.” She says against the damp skin and places a soft kiss on Louis’ jaw.

“Where?” Louis whispers and it sounds shaky as it leaves her lips. 

Harry pulls back and puts a hand on Louis’ sternum, “Here.” she says before slowly dragging two fingers down over Louis’ left breast and stopping. She can feel her nipple through the thin cotton of her shirt and the sports bra she’s wearing and she licks her bottom lip, “Here” she glances at Louis who is watching her hand closely like it might bite her at any moment.    
  
Harry takes a deep breath as she feels Louis’ fingers rub against the denim of her shorts. She slowly slides her hand down to Louis’ stomach and draws a circle through the fabric, “Here” her eyes scan Louis’ face, watching as she licks her lips slowly. Harry’s hand slips down farther, slowly between Louis’ legs and she presses three fingers against her. She leans forward, her lips against Louis’ ear, “And here.”    
  
Louis sharply inhales, a quiet moan falling from her lips. Louis nods, “I just need you to know something first. I want us to be on the same level.”    
  
Harry nods a little and Louis nods once more smiling. “I want to touch you, I want to taste you, fuck, I want to do so many things to you. You have no idea how much I want you.”    
  
“I think I might, Louis.”    
  
Louis licks her lips, “I don’t want just this from you. I want to date you, I want to get to know you.”   
  
Harry smiles and leans forward, “Peonies are my favourite flowers.”    
  
Louis frowns slightly, “That’s nice?”   
“You smell like them, and sunflowers and. I want to date you so fucking much. I really, really like you, Louis.” 

“Yeah?” Louis breathes as she brushes her lips against Harry’s and Harry nods.   
  
“Can I kiss you?” Louis asks.    
  
Harry laughs softly, “You don’t even have to ask. Please kiss me.” 

Their lips connect in a soft kiss. It’s slow and gentle and Louis’ hands run over Harry’s thighs. 

For everything that Harry said she wanted to do to Louis, nothing comes of it. Nothing but kissing Louis until she feels like she can’t breathe and has to break apart from Louis, smiling when Louis’ eyes slowly open and find Harry’s. There's a soft giggle as she tucks her head in the crook of Louis’ neck, sighing softly. Louis ends up leaving as the sun rises and Harry falls into her bed with a sigh and a soft smile on her lips. 

 

♡♥♡

Monday finds Harry once again on her way to the coffee shop, like always and she walks in finding Louis leaning on the counter by the register with a pencil in her hand. Harry walks over to the counter and leans in, startling Louis. Louis smiles at Harry and makes a kissy face at Harry. Harry smiles, leaning forward and kisses Louis gently. Louis pulls way and begins making Harry’s tea as Harry goes and stands by the serving counter. She watches Louis focus on what she’s doing as if she doesn’t just drop a tea bag into boiling water. Louis adds a few cubes of ice before handing it off to Harry and heads around the counter towards her. They walk over to a table in the corner and Louis scoots her chair closer to Harry, smiling softly before she looks away. 

“No soda tonight?” Harry asks as she sets her cup down. 

Louis shrugs, “I drank it. It was vanilla raspberry diet coke” 

Louis runs her hand over Harry’s arm, dragging it down to her palm and intertwining their fingers. Harry sips lightly on her tea as she feels Louis squeeze her hand and she smiles after she sets her cup down.    
  
“I enjoyed dinner with you,” Harry says quietly. She feels shy suddenly. As if she didn’t tell Louis the things she wanted to do with her. 

“I did too. And I really would like to do it again.” Louis drags lets go of Harry’s hand and she slowly drags her fingers over Harry’s palm. 

“Really?” Harry asks, smiling a little and watches as Louis nods.

Louis looks at her and leans forward, bringing her hand to Harry’s chin and pulling her towards her. Their lips lightly brush and she nods before kissing Harry softly. “I want to do it again, and again, and again.” She says quietly before kissing Harry once more. 

It’s all so slow and soft, and Harry sighs as she tastes the vanilla on Louis’ tongue. Her fingers dig into Louis’ khaki covered thigh before they part. 

“I want that also. I want to be with you, Louis” She watches Louis duck her head in a shy smile. 

“I have liked you for so long, I just never knew how to go about it,” Louis says before she kisses Harry’s shoulder softly. 

“I have to. Liked you I mean. Fuck, I think you’re the most beautiful person ever and I want to date you so fucking hard.”    
  
“You can, you can date me as hard as you want.”    
  
They meet in the middle, sharing another kiss. It’s a quick one, their lips touching for a moment before parting as Louis hears the door open and the sound of people coming in. She runs her hand through Harry’s hair and tugs slightly as she gets up. Harry sips her tea and watches Louis work. Louis occasionally comes over to Harry and steals a kiss. It stays quiet with two other people coming and going in the few hours left before Louis gets off work before the sun begins to peak above the horizon and Harry walks her home this time. She leaves with a kiss that left her breathless as she heads back to her own apartment and crawls into bed with the sun beaming into her little studio apartment. 

 

♡♥♡ 

Louis and Harry have been dating for a year now and Harry has long since gotten used to telling Louis how in love she is with her. When the words first slipped from her lips she didn’t know what to do. Startling herself and Louis. Louis’ eyes went wide and her mouth snapped closed. She kissed Harry hard, pressing their lips together in a rush to taste the chamomile tea on her lips. They’d fallen into the floor when Harry lost her balance and pulled Louis down with her as Zayn rounded the corner with the roll of her eyes and stepped over the two of them. 

They still met in the early hours of the morning when the world was sound asleep, sharing lingering kisses in the corner of the empty coffee shop and discussing the new combination of weird soda that Louis was sipping before they separated ways as the sun began to rise. Sometimes they both slip away into sleep curled around each other. 


End file.
